minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
"Ember420"
Ember420 The sun was setting. I was heading through a snowy biome headed to a stronghold. I was heading to the end, for my nightly ender dragon boss fight. I had battled the dragon previously, winning more times than I lost. I reached the stronghold and stepped through without hesitation. Instead of the normal portal entry sound, I was expecting, I heard a screech. It sounded a bit like a ghast scream. Above me there was no end stone - it was all air. I used my spiderhacks to climb to the top of the wall and looked around I spotted the end fountain and ran toward it. I searched my inventory for the 4 end crystals I had brought to re-summon the ender dragon. As I reset the end and looked around I noticed only 1/2 of the end crystals were lit up, the other 5 were dark. As I gazed up at the crystals I spotted the ender dragon flying straight toward me, fast. Earlier I had ‘social engineered’ the admin into giving me a 'sharpness 1000 sword’, which I knew dealt over 500 damage with one swing. As the ender dragon drew near enough, I swung- something very strange happened. The health bar only fell by half. I did the math quickly. I knew the ender dragon had only 200 total health, my swing should have one-Shotted the creature. I had taken out all 5 end crystals so I knew the dragon was not healing herself. I checked in free cam to make sure all the end crystals were gone. To my surprise, 2 crystals were sending double the regeneration to the ender dragon. This double beam was puzzling, I had only seen them work one at a time. I pulled out my bow since this server had no ‘bow drawback’ time I was able to shoot the dragon at 20 arrows per second. I heard the older version sound of a player taking damage, instead of the sweet -sweet sound of ender dragon damage. By the time I registered that the sound was all wrong. The ender dragon was spinning and glitching, instead of standing still in the normal death animation. As soon as the dragons animated death had ceased, my health bar went down to only 1/2 of a heart. Worried I was about to die I ran toward the fountain and the end portal. I looked up and instead of a dragon egg. there was a wooden sign with red lettering it read: “Woe to the player that has angered Ember420” Confused by the sign, but knowing I had to escape I jumped through the portal. Instead of the rolling credits I got a ban message it said “Banned for 10 minutes” written in blood red letters just like the sign in the end. The description of the ban read “Ember420 is after you - Ember 420 is here - I’m here” The letters changed to a golden colored and it read “I am Ember420” By Enderchickenbawk Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural